


Драбблы с WTF-16

by Spicebox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Incest, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	1. Воспоминания о снеге

Дофламинго вне себя от ярости.  
Росинант смотрит на него, мечущегося по комнате, сквозь прозрачные дымные завесы. Последняя наводка пришлась как нельзя кстати, и каравелла "Дельфин", белая со сверкающими золотом буквами вдоль борта, с эмблемой пиратов Донкихота на парусах, рванула как оружейный склад, которым по сути и была.   
Из-за этого-то Дофламинго и психует — но тётушка Цуру всё ещё поблизости, поэтому он весь вечер вымещает злость на стульях и бутылках. Самовлюблённый, жестокий, избалованный, он всё-таки очень честно оценивает свои силы.  
— Доффи, уймись, — говорит Требол, уворачиваясь от летящей бутылки. — Сам знаешь, так бывает.  
— Так бывает, — эхом отзывается Дофламинго, в мгновение успокаиваясь. Улыбка раздвигает губы, на фиолетовых стёклах очков — оранжевые блики от ламп. Он приглаживает сбившийся галстук, поправляет воротник, и Росинант почти чувствует, как пальцы мимолётно касаются его шеи.  
— А ты что думаешь, Корасон? — повернувшись, спрашивает Дофламинго.   
Росинант бросает окурок в стакан и пишет в блокноте:  
"Дальность стрельбы дозорных пушек — метров сто пятьдесят, не больше. Морено мог бы и пошевелить задницей".  
— Вот как, — криво ухмыляется Дофламинго. Должно быть, вспоминает, как сам в последний раз удирал от дозорных. И вдруг, шагнув вперёд, хватает за руку и выдёргивает из кресла, тащит к двери.   
Дело вот в чём: как его ни изучай, Дофламинго непредсказуем. Это непредсказуемость психопата, прикидывающегося рациональным и цельным; он как бомба со сломанным таймером, как чудовище, притаившееся в темноте под кроватью.  
Азарт стучит в висках, мешается с возбуждением. Нет, нужно успокоиться. Нужно успокоиться. Лестница тянется вниз, тянет по ногам сквозняком. "Чёртова ведьма, — на ходу бормочет Дофламинго. — Вот ведь прицепилась. Будто меня кто-то проклял".  
Росинант читает недосказанные слова и ждёт нападения, удара, холодного дула, приставленного к затылку; пистолет за поясом вдруг становятся ребристым, осязаемым. За спиной хлопает входная дверь — и они останавливаются.  
И всё останавливается.   
Словно мир замирает на паузе: ветер, деревья, люди — только сиреневое рыхлое небо осыпается медленными колючими снежинками. Снег превращается в воду, не долетев до земли.  
— А знаешь, что, — говорит Дофламинго. — Плевать. Разберусь с этим потом.  
"Не понимаю, о чём ты?" — пишет Росинант.  
— Разве? — улыбается Дофламинго. — Пойдём, пропустим по стакану.  
Они идут по дороге, и Росинант в который уже раз спрашивает себя, для чего он здесь. Что он хочет. Что он хочет сделать с Доффи. С чем он хочет остаться.   
Уже скоро, — думает Росинант, не отвечая ни на один вопрос.  
Скоро всё закончится.  
Время уходит слишком быстро, кажется, он только появился в Спайдер Майлз, а прошло уже много лет. В баре тепло и дымно, музыка обволакивает, пустые стаканы сменяются полными, а те — опять пустыми; пепельница ощетинивается окурками, Дофламинго, наклонившись и приобняв, шепчет на ухо какую-то ерунду, и от его голоса, дыхания на шее становится жарко и беспокойно. Раздражение нарастает, превращается в обиду, замешанную на чувстве вины: как ты можешь быть таким доверчивым, ты же само зло. Посмотри на меня, приглядись ко мне. Будь осторожен.  
Росинант уже не помнит, зачем пришёл в Спайдер Майлз, помнит только, что провёл здесь целую вечность. Может быть, он давным-давно умер. Может, он лежит в снегу и сам холодный, как снег.  
Он хочет встать и уйти, но вместо этого тушит окурок в пепельнице и накрывает ладонью руку, лежащую на колене.


	2. Подтекст

Здравствуй, Доффи!

Как ты там, в Импел Дауне? Надеюсь, не очень страдаешь, потеряв всю свою империю, всех своих соратников, весь свой бизнес и Дресс Розу в придачу. Я мог бы, конечно, добавить "потеряв гордость и самоуважение", но, думаю, ты и без того подавлен и разбит, так что — не унывай, Доффи, полосатый — новый чёрный.   
Я, собственно, что пишу. Срочно нужен совет человека, который всю жизнь окружал себя ебанатами с, как бы сказать помягче, особенностями. То есть твой.  
Жду ответа!

С неуважением, Трафальгар Д.(выкуси!) Ватер Ло.

 

*  
Здравствуй, Ло!

А знаешь, Импел Даун не так плох, как о нём говорят, хотя газеты доходят с возмутительным опозданием в день или два.  
Есть и хорошие стороны: по нынешним временам гораздо удобнее сколотить армию или вести бизнес (выкуси!), не выходя из Импел Дауна, — да и общество тут подобралось перспективное.  
Совет? Ой, только не говори мне, что ты трахнул Мугивару и не знаешь, что делать дальше.

Доффи.

 

*  
Нет, не трахнул! То есть трахнул, но всё гораздо сложнее. Тут дело в разумном сочетании секса и дипломатии. У меня же есть план, и план в плане, и пара запасных, а теперь получается... (зачёркнуто)  
Да, я трахнул Мугивару. И что с ним делать дальше, не подскажешь?

С неуважением, Ло.

 

*  
Первое, что нужно сделать в этой ситуации — убедиться, что трахнутый союзник — не вражеский шпион. Остальное не так страшно.  
Второе... Не моё дело, но вообще-то стыдно в двадцать шесть лет не знать, что делать с любовниками. И что за "план в плане и пара запасных"? Весь твой план — использовать Мугивару как большую толстую дубинку. Смотри не надорвись.

Доффи.

 

*  
Что значит "любовниками"? У меня всего один-единственный любовник!

Ло.

 

*  
Неужели первый? Удивительно, что я узнал об этом не из газет. Хотя нет, подожди, была одна статья... А, прости, перепутал от смеха.   
Нет, серьёзно? Девственник? Подожди, но как же все эти слухи про развратного циничного Хирурга Смерти? И мне не раз говорили, что ты рассказывал про оргии и извращения и про десять раз за ночь.

Доффи.

 

*  
Ну, ты тоже можешь рассказать про оргии и десять раз за ночь, делов-то. И кто-нибудь тебе обязательно поверит. Люди вообще доверчивы.  
Кстати, о газетах: Доффи, меня тут один репортёр пытался шантажировать тем, над чем ты смеялся. Я его, конечно, расчленил и подбросил в холодильник Мугиварам, потому что Мугиварам всё равно, но у этого репортёра есть друзья-репортёры, а у тебя есть связи в "Гранд Дейли", не поделишься?

Ло.

 

*  
Поделюсь, если ты расскажешь, почему не трахнул Мугивару раньше.

Доффи.

 

*  
Чтобы ты опять продал мой рассказ в "Гранд Дейли"? Впрочем, неважно.   
Потому что на Панк Хазарде было не до того, сначала миссия и план, потом ублюдок Верго, потом придурок Цезарь со своими газами, потом дети пошли, потом эти козлы-дозорные, а потом на Дресс Росе мы тебя выносили, забыл, что ли?

Ло.

 

*  
Дорогой Ло, как мило, что я для тебя важнее, чем личная жизнь. Именно из-за такого подхода ты и оказался девственником в двадцать шесть лет.

Д.

 

*  
Зато смотри, как удачно получилось.

Ло. 

 

*  
Да признайся уже, тебе нужен был не совет, а похвастаться.

Д.

 

*  
Признаюсь.

Ло.


	3. Призрак

— Ты веришь в призраков? — спросил Дофламинго.   
Тёмно-синее, почти фиолетовое небо дышало жаром, обнимая сахарно-белые стены и разноцветные зонтики "Кучипанды". Ароматы шоколада и кофе мешались с солнечным запахом апельсинов; мимо прошла фарфоровая кукла с подносом, пышный бант фартука, повязанный на спине, качался в такт шагам.  
На площади перед кафе бил фонтан, играли дети, а люди, проходящие мимо, бросали мимолётные взгляды на Дофламинго, но тут же отводили, счастливо улыбаясь, напоминая безумцев.  
Ло оказался на Дресс Росе впервые, и она захватила всё его внимание, все органы чувств; он был как пьяный от света, запахов, обрывков быстрой мелодичной речи.  
Дофламинго тоже подцепил этот акцент; казалось, что он теперь ни говорил, слова звучат в такт сердцебиению.  
— Хорошо здесь, — ответил Ло. — А я встретился с тем мужиком, о котором ты рассказывал, смотри, какой классный меч.  
Дофламинго кивнул, придвинул к себе чашку кофе. Огромный плюшевый заяц принёс десерты — что-то белое и кремовое, окружённое тонкими и длинными печеньями.  
— Когда-нибудь этот меч принесёт тебе смерть, — Ло зачерпнул ложкой крем, попробовал — вкусно — и добавил: — Не сейчас. Позже. Когда ты будешь думать, что у тебя всё схвачено.  
— Ты бы осторожней с проклятым мейто, — Дофламинго неодобрительно нахмурился. — Забыл? Ты мне понадобишься живым.  
— Чтобы умереть для тебя?  
— Планы изменились, — улыбнулся Дофламинго. — Потом расскажу.   
Он задержал пальцы на чашке, показавшейся вдруг крошечной и хрупкой, это аккуратное плавное прикосновение напомнило о других, головокружительно долгих. Спустя мгновение Ло понял, что смотрит на его губы и думает о вкусе кофе. Не стоило обманывать себя, он приплыл на Дресс Росу потрахаться — и убедиться, что у Дофламинго продолжает ехать крыша.  
— А для Корасона ты бы умер? — спросил тот.   
— Слышал, ты поймал этих мошенников, Шачи и Пенгвина, — ответил Ло.   
Дофламинго промолчал; он смотрел куда-то в сторону, и Ло, проследив за его взглядом, упёрся в спину высокого светловолосого парня, дымящего на ходу. Верно, всё шло по плану, но вместо злорадства, нежданная и острая, вдруг поднялась тревога.  
— Сдашь их правительству?  
— Собирался. Есть другие предложения?  
— Подари их мне, — предложил Ло. — А то мы с Бепо вдвоём не справляемся.   
— Забирай, — махнул рукой Дофламинго. — Скажу, случайно прибил.   
Ло кивнул.  
Он мог представить, как это будет дальше, как это было каждый раз: немного разговоров, прогулка в ближайшую гостиницу, где никто демонстративно их не узнает, сброшенная одежда — Дофламинго поднимет с пола куртку с надписью "Корасон", но ничего не скажет в ответ, — и Ло перестанет думать, забудет обо всём, кроме лихорадочных быстрых движений, сорванного дыхания и стонов, и потом, в короткий, почти секундный момент между расслабленным, бездумным опустошением и сном, он обязательно пожалеет, что в их жизни случился Кора-сан.   
Но это быстро пройдёт.


	4. Вера

В этих местах поклоняются северному богу — и на всякий случай тенрюбито.   
Разумно, — думает Дофламинго. — Трусливо, но разумно.  
Они с Коразоном уже битый час петляют по кривым улочкам, и на выглаженную временем брусчатку ложатся сумерки.   
За спиной, далеко внизу, мерцают портовые огни, а впереди — монастырь, похожий на торт в глазури, белоснежный торт, залитый расплавленным золотом. В воздухе носятся птичьи крики. Коразон на ходу достаёт блокнот и пишет:  
"Я мог бы сам встретиться с матушкой Агатой".  
— В следующий раз, — отвечает Дофламинго.  
Конечно, ты мог бы, — думает он. — Удобно, рядом база Дозора.  
Коразон улыбается под нарисованной улыбкой, на стёклах тёмных очков расплываются малиновые и жёлтые блики заката.  
Матушка Агата, Чёрная Сука Агата торгует оружием уже с полвека, и даже Дофламинго вынужден считаться с этой жёлчной высохшей старухой, но Коразон растопил её сердце — поэтому глупо было не взять его с собой.  
В качестве украшения, — говорит себе Дофламинго. Настоящая причина в другом.

Монастырь стоит напротив базы Дозора — едва ли сотня шагов отделяет прощение от правосудия. На площади днём продают подсвечники; монашки расписывают их вручную, а в краски добавляют янтарный свинец, и когда зажигаешь свечу, то кажется, в стеклянный цилиндр налили пламя. Всегда можно сказать, что они приплыли за подсвечниками, но на огромном щите с розыскными листовками Дофламинго видит своё лицо и имя — и Коразон, взглянув на щит, без интереса отворачивается.  
Пишет:  
"Прибавь шагу, идиот. Хочешь, чтобы тебя узнали?"  
Следовать его советам так же неосмотрительно, как и полагаться на его заботу. Дофламинго оглядывает караул, стоящий на воротах — это тихое, мирное место, и дозорные клюют носом. Должно быть, стоять в карауле у них считается лёгкой работой.  
"Вот поэтому тебе и не стоило", — пишет Коразон, снимая очки: они входят внутрь, в высокий тёмный коридор. Вдоль стен — анфилады колонн, а за ними — густая чёрная тень. Светильники, расписные и тусклые, не в силах её разогнать.  
— Не беспокойся обо мне, — отвечает Дофламинго, и чувствует руку на плече, мимолётное, тёплое прикосновение. Следом вскипают ярость и печаль: каким же дураком он был. Жетон дозорного в кармане у Коразона, ден-ден-муши, спрятанный в шкафу с вещами — от вида десятков одинаковых рубашек с узором из сердец, вывешенных ровными рядами, начинают зудеть глаза. Спящее, безмятежное лицо Коразона; ему никогда не снятся кошмары, он знает свой путь и не выбирает средств. Он пишет: "Останься. Мне нравится с тобой просыпаться".  
Они подменяют сексом близость: когда другого выбора нет, Дофламинго довольствуется малым.   
Но у него хорошая память.   
Когда-нибудь он убьёт Коразона.

Чёрная Сука сплёвывает слова как яд, Дофламинго отвечает мягко, представляя, что однажды разрежет старуху на куски. В блёклых глазах под морщинистыми складками век — равнодушная брезгливость. Место, время; продавцу не нужны деньги. Продавцу нужны фрукты — и информация.  
— Всем нужна информация, — улыбается Дофламинго.  
Чёрная Сука кивает:  
— Справедливо. Продавец — один из Ёнко.  
Коразон с равнодушным интересом смотрит на старуху, и Дофламинго хочет зажать ему уши, вытолкать из кельи, сказать — не смей. Даже не думай. То, что ты делаешь, очень опасно.  
Побереги себя.  
— А у тебя как дела, Росинант? — отворачивается Чёрная Сука. Коразон машет блокнотом: "Волшебно", и на старческом лице, похожем на кусок высохшего дерева, шевелятся морщины, растягиваясь в улыбку.   
Выглядит преотвратно.

Потом они возвращаются: бредут мимо анфилад, и Дофламинго пытается думать про Ёнко и про наклевывающуюся сделку, но мысли всё равно возвращаются к Коразону. Его любят и терпят, что бы он ни вытворял, уверенный, что всё сойдёт ему с рук. Дофламинго и сам в этом клубе: увидев жетон дозорного, в бешенстве едва не разорвал чёртово отродье на куски. Но спящий Коразон нахмурился, что-то пробормотал, и злость ушла без остатка, оставив за собой печаль и смирение.

По правде говоря, Дофламинго тянет время.  
И когда Коразон, хитро подмигнув, тащит его в тень за колоннами, Дофламинго не видит ни одной причины отказываться. Тут ведь дело такое — чувства отдельно, удовольствие отдельно.  
Коразон разделяет его мнение: щёлкает пряжка ремня, прохладные пальцы бегут по животу и вниз, сменяясь тёплыми губами. Удовольствие такое острое, почти болезненное, Дофламинго сорванно выдыхает. Затылок холодит каменная стена, а губы смыкаются вокруг головки и движутся в быстром скользящем ритме.  
Неожиданно он останавливается, и Дофламинго слышит чьё-то деликатное покашливание.  
Это девочка в чёрной монашеской робе и с грязным светлым бантом в длинных волосах, она стоит и смотрит, а потом, когда Дофламинго начинает казаться, что она — заблудившийся призрак, вдруг подаёт голос:  
— Вы пираты?  
"Мы туристы", — невозмутимо пишет Коразон и вытирает губы: помада размазалась. Больше всего на свете Дофламинго сейчас хочет его поцеловать, смять эти губы, укусить до крови. Но девочка, хлопнув глазами, продолжает:  
— Те дядечки из Дозора приказали мне рассказывать обо всех пиратах, так что если вы пираты, то я про вас расскажу.  
"Наверняка эти уроды её запугали", — пишет Коразон.  
Двуличный ублюдок, — думает Дофламинго.  
Девочка со равнодушным интересом смотрит на блокнот, и Дофламинго узнаёт этот взгляд.  
— Что он написал? — помолчав, спрашивает она.  
— Тебя запугали дозорные, — отвечает Дофламинго, и она часто кивает:  
— Когда кричат и ругаются, страшно отказываться. Дядечки, дайте мне денежку, и я им такое понарасскажу!  
Дофламинго весело смеётся, а Коразон закатывает глаза — он уже знает, чем всё закончится, и знает, что отговаривать бесполезно.  
— Ничего я тебе не дам.  
Девочка пожимает плечами и разворачивается, готовая уйти.  
— Поплыли лучше с нами, — говорит Дофламинго. — У меня большая семья. Через каких-нибудь лет пять я стану королём. А это мой брат.  
Он показывает на Коразона, а Коразон машет блокнотом — "Доффи, ты придурок".  
— А что ей здесь делать? Подсвечники расписывать?  
Коразон качает головой и снова улыбается. Пишет:  
"Перед тобой невозможно устоять".  
Пишет:  
"Кого угодно убедишь".  
Дофламинго очень хочет ему верить.


	5. Образ

Татуировки были символом отрицания. Словно Ло стремился вернуть время до Миньона, время, когда его кожу покрывали белые пятна — признаки близкой смерти. Но он хотел придать этим пятнам смысл, заставить их говорить: вот сердце, вот солнце, вот смерть.   
По правде говоря, Ло хотел нарисовать на себе Коразона.  
Задумка эта, искренняя в своей банальности, захватила его целиком, прожевала и проглотила две бессонные ночи, убитые на наброски — и привела в тату-салон. Мастер, загорелый дочерна, затянутый цветными орнаментами бывший то ли пират, то ли моряк, повертел волосатыми лапами его рисунки, сплюнул на пол и сказал:  
— Садись.  
Вот тут-то и обнаружилось слабое место плана. Через пять часов Ло вышел из салона, задумчиво разглядывая припухшую кожу вокруг небольшой татуировки. Он ждал, что всё будет гораздо быстрее. Да он бы сам справился быстрее!  
В итоге Ло вернулся домой с бутылкой купленной краски, солями янтарного свинца и напутствием сдохнуть от заражения крови — ну а спирт у него и так был. Он всё ещё хотел нарисовать на себе Коразона; сделать это с помощью Опе-Опе было бы даже правильней. Когда капли краски, набравшие скорость внутри Пространства, взрезали кожу, Ло заорал — и тут же заткнулся, прикусив губу. Краска двигалась под кожей чёрными бесформенными пятнами, принимая очертания рисунков, Ло жевал губу и то и дело сглатывал слюну с солёным металлическим привкусом. Ночью он свалился с лихорадкой, а утром уже крутился перед зеркалом, разглядывая новенькие татуировки, на солнце переливавшиеся инеем.   
— Вот придурок, — сказал Дофламинго, закрывая за собой дверь. — Ты бы ещё кольцо в нос продел.  
Ло было насрать. На Дофламинго, на его мнение и на его чувство прекрасного. Какое ещё чувство прекрасного у клоуна в оранжевых брюках, розовой шубе и фиолетовых очках.  
— Ну, как твои поиски? — Ло погладил татуировку на груди, очертил завитушку внутри стилизованного сердца подушечкой указательного пальца. Да, отлично получилось.  
— Мудака видели в казино, — ответил Дофламинго. Он смотрел в зеркало, и Ло провёл по животу, упёршись в пряжку ремня.  
— Подрочи ещё, — сказал Дофламинго.  
— И подрочу, — кивнул Ло. — Так что там с казино?  
— Сорвал банк, поджёг стол и с хохотом убежал. Охрана успела его сфотографировать.  
— Хреновая какая-то охрана.  
— Была хреновая, — согласился Дофламинго. Ло расстегнул джинсы.  
— Думаешь, это всё-таки Коразон? — он облизал лопнувшую губу, и во рту растёкся вкус крови.  
— Не знаю.  
Дофламинго смотрел, как он обхватывает ладонью член; обмахивался фотографиями, сложенными веером.  
— Так ты убил его или нет?  
Ло опустил веки, считая шаги, представляя, как солнце на его спине сверлит Дофламинго безумными чёрными кругляшами глаз и широко улыбается. Когда плечи окутало тепло, он откинул голову назад, упираясь затылком в чужую грудь. Погладил головку, скользкую от смазки, и несколько раз двинул кулаком.  
— Я не проверял, знаешь ли, — ответил Дофламинго.  
— А я всегда проверяю, — пробормотал Ло. Приоткрыл один глаз: — Так что, Коразон или нет?  
— А ты проверь.  
Дофламинго прижал фотографии к зеркалу, точно на уровне глаз. Ло всхлипнул и потёрся об него, часто и размашисто двигая кулаком.

Самой любимой навязчивой идеей Дофламинго были поиски Коразона. Признаться, у него были на то причины. Он вернулся на Миньон, но так и не нашёл тело — только пятно крови и разворошённый снег. Потом его нашёл Ло. Дофламинго бродил вокруг розового пятна, плевался самыми чёрными, самыми гнусными ругательствами, и в его расслабленной походке, небрежной плавности его движений отпечатались десятки и сотни пропущенных мимо ушей "Доффи, ты наш король", "Доффи, мы твоя опора", "Кто прибил к стене учителя этикета?"   
"И научись уже убивать красиво".  
Дофламинго ничего не забывал, но Ло достались искажённые фрагменты той, давнишней педагогики Требола: "Делай что хочешь", "Нравится — бери". "И научись уже убивать красиво".  
Да если на то пошло, Дофламинго всех успел достать своей идеей насчёт выжившего Коразона, и менять тему было себе дороже. Потом наступило время поисков. Слухов, описаний, фотографий. Чутьё никогда не подводило Дофламинго, но Коразон был неуловим.  
Ло вырос на этих фотографиях. Безумие Дофламинго было как невидимая трещина в фундаменте; безумие Ло стало пожаром. Коразон, удирающий на лодке, Коразон, прогуливающийся по зоопарку, Коразон за барной стойкой, опасно размахивает сигаретой и смеётся. Синие треугольники кажутся колючими, а багровая улыбка влажно поблёскивает в неярком оранжевом свете.  
Точно, эту фотографию тогда пришлось порвать и сжечь. Было стыдно, мучительно неловко, но глядя на испачканное потёками спермы лицо Коразона, Ло вдруг почувствовал огромное, непоколебимое спокойствие. 

В доме было пусто — все ушли по делам, — и они завтракали втроём. Ло то и дело косился на нитяного клона, а тот сиял нарисованной багровой улыбкой и чёрными стёклами очков.  
Ло знал, что фотографии Дофламинго врут, потому что Коразон остался на Миньоне, в промёрзлой твёрдой земле на глубине около десяти метров.   
Ло знал, что Коразон бы его похвалил. Сначала он пытался копать, но сделать это с помощью Опе-Опе оказалось даже правильней.  
Ещё Ло знал, что Коразон с фотографий — это сам Дофламинго.  
Единственное, чего он не знал — зачем Дофламинго этот обман.


End file.
